Holders for mounting paint buckets on ladders have been known and used in the past. Typical of these holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,883,134, 3,131,900, 3,987,993, 4,222,541 and 4,386,753. 3,131,900 shows a paint bucket holder for the side rail of a ladder. The holder has a basket 7 secured by a threaded bolt 11 to a clamp 15 which clamps onto the side rail of the ladder. By rotating a bar 13 on bolt 11 the bar forces a sleeve 12 against the side strap 9 of basket 7. This action tightens the basket and prevents it from rotating. The basket itself-leveling when the bar 13 does not force sleeve 12 against strap 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,541 shows a basket or box mounted by a clamp at the side of a step ladder. The other patents show holders for use with ladders of various configurations.
For the most part, the paint bucket holders of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory. For instance, the way in which a holder for a paint bucket can be tilted has never been satisfactory achieved. Thus, a need for providing a holder with adequate paint bucket tilting and leveling means is needed and the present invention satisfies this need.